A Lost World
by NetSurfer77
Summary: PG 13 for what may come later. This story's about a 27-yer old Ginny Weasley, married to a muggle and out of the world where she was born
1. Prologue

Lost World  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from JK Rowling's wonderful world. I just live in it.

Chris Donahue belongs to himself.  
  


Special thanks to Melissa D, my amazing beta-reader.  
  
  
  


**Prologue**

The dim sunlight crossed the window and lied in Ginny's eyes, making her open them slowly. She looked at her watch, who marked 7:32. "I'm up already?" she thought in disbelief. It was a calm Sunday morning, and she was hoping to get some more sleep than usual. "What the heck?" she muttered to herself as she silently left the bed.  
  


Ginny Weasley Donahue was 27 years old, and she had been married to Chris Donahue one-third of her life.   
  


She wasn't regretful. On the contrary, she was glad she had married him. She loved Chris more than anything, even though marrying him meant shutting herself from the wizardring world.

She slowly opened the door leading to her daughters' daughters' room. Megan, aged 7 and a half and Jodie, aged 5, were sleeping.  
  


Meg was Chris's clone. The same curly brown hair, thin lips, fair skin and playful blue eyes. Instead, Jodie looked just like her mother: Long and straight flame red hair (The Weasley trademark, Fred would have said), brunette complexion and almond eyes. She was proud of her two daughters. "Mom would be too," she sadly thought.

9 years ago she had made the decision that changed her life. She had chosen to marry Christopher Donahue, a muggle she met when she was 16, and therefore, leaving the wizardring world forever.

Althought she denied it, she missed her family.   
  


She entered the kitchen, and decided she was going to treat Jodie by making pancakes. Her younger child loved them.

She had a hard time adjusting to life without magic. At first, Chris had to teach her how to do everything, and it was really rough for Ginny, who still had her pride. But everything had turned out to work just fine.  
  


_"Ginny... don't do this to us..." Harry had whispered._

_"Harry, I have to."_

_"No, you don't. You can tell this guy you prefer your family and stay. I need you Ginny. Your family needs you"_

_"I love him too much Harry. I want to be with Chris forever." Harry sighed, "You're too young to be sure." _

_"I'm 18 Harry. I'm an adult just like you." She noticed his eyes were full of tears, so she kissed him goodbye on his forehead._

_"I love you Harry. I'll always love you," She said before she left in the cab that was waiting for her.  
_  


Tears came down her eyes as she remembered.  
  



	2. Stepping out with Harry

**Chapter 1: Stepping out with Harry**  


Disclaimer: The plot, Megan and Jodie belong to me, and Chris Donahue belongs to himself. The rest, belongs to JK Rowling.

Thanks to Melissa D, my amazing beta reader, without whom this wouldn't be possible. Thanks a lot Mel, you're the greatest!

To Jonathan, my wonderful brother. This chapter is dedicated to you

  


August, 1998

"Mom..." Ginny asked, "Yes, sweetie?" Molly answered, as she cleaned the silverware "I was wondering, if... I could go to London.." Molly turned around 

"To Muggle London?" Ginny slowly nodded "Are you insane? To muggle London? Why would you want to go there?" 

"To know more about the muggles. You know I'm taking Muggle studies and I just wanted to see what it's like, and I already asked dad and he said yes" "He did?" Molly said "Yeah. He asked me to buy some batteries for him while I was there" Molly groaned in disaproval 

"It's dangerous Ginny. You could get lost, and you'll have to use magic to come back and the muggles will know about us"

"I'll be careful mom, I promise" Molly shook her head "I'm sorry darling, but I can't let you go" Ginny sighed, but an idea came to her head "What if I go with Harry?" Molly didn't answer 

"It's just perfect mom! He knows a lot about muggles, and he has been there already! Oh please mom, let me go" This time, Molly was the one who sighed "Go and ask him then" Ginny hugged her mother joyfully "Oh mom, thank you!" she said and went upstairs.

Harry was playing chess with Ron in his bedroom when Ginny opened the door.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, harshly. He hated when he was interrupted in the middle of a game 

"To ask Harry something, nothing else" she calmly said as she sat beside Harry, who was listening to his bishop arguing with his queen, slightly amused 

"Harry..." Ginny said "I was wondering if you could go with me to London" "To muggle London?" Ron asked "Go back to your game, Ron" Ginny said. 

"Why do you want to go?" Harry asked her "Oh, I just want to know what it's like. You know I've been taking Muggle studies and I'm really interested in learning more about them"

Harry shrugged, "When are you going?" "Tomorrow, that is, if you come with me" Harry grinned "Sure, I'll go with you" Ginny kissed him on the cheek "Thanks Harry! I owe you one," she said as she left the room.

August, 2008

Ginny smiled to herself. She remembered that day so clearly! She had been so excited she was really going to meet some muggle Londoners. Her mother still doubted, but Harry talked to Mrs. Weasley and convinced her to let Ginny go with him. 

"Momma?" Ginny heard Megan's voice which brung her back to the present. She turned around and saw her older daughter standing in the doorway, half asleep in her Barney pajamas. 

Ginny smiled at her as she held her in her arms "Why are you up so early sweetheart?" Megan yawned "I had a strange dream, momma" 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" 

"I was in a big castle in the woods, and there was a very old man with a long white beard talking to me, but I couldn't undertand what he was saying, and then, a cat with glasses appeared and talked to me as well" 

Ginny's smiled faded. Dumbledore and McGonagall were getting inside her child's dreams. 

"Want to help me Meg? I'm doing pancakes" Megan smiled at her mother, "Oh, goody, pancakes!" she said, already forgetting about her dream.

August, 1998

"Ginny!" She heard Harry calling her from downstairs. "Are you ready?" Ginny checked herself once more at the mirror before going outside.

Harry was impatiently waiting for her, but as soon as he saw her, he knew the wait was worth it. Ginny had a pair of flare blue jeans on, with a pink mid-drift shirt and black shoes. She had her hair done in two braids, and was smiling at Harry. She smelled like vanilla. 

"How do I look?" Ginny asked Harry "Do I look like a muggle girl?" Harry smiled "You're prettier than any muggle girl I've ever seen" Ginny blushed as Harry took her hand.

"Bye Mom!" Ginny said "Good-bye Mrs. Weasley. We'll be here for dinner" Harry said before he took a handful of floo powder and said "Diagon Alley!" Ginny imitated him.

Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen to give them some last-minute recommendations, but they were already gone   


Ginny and Harry appeared in Diagon Alley. As usual, it was full of witches and wizards from all across London. Their first stop was Gringotts, to change some galleons to pounds.

"Good morning, sir. What can I do for you?" One of the goblins asked Harry. He was surprised at his courtesy, rare among goblins 

"I need change," Harry said "Pounds to galleons?" The goblin asked. Harry shook his head "Galleons to pounds" The goblin stared as Harry handed him the money.

"40 pounds, 66 cents" The goblin said after some moments. He gave Harry the money, which was placed in Ginny's bag.

"Now that we got the money, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron" Harry said, looking at Ginny. She only nodded, excited as she was.

Tom, the old bartender, was still there, with a smile on his face as always. 

"Want some drinks, Mr. Potter?" he asked. Harry grinned but shook his head "We're going out" Everyone in the bar stared at him in amazement. No one, ever, went outside "To muggle London, Mr. Potter?" Tom asked. Harry and Ginny nodded. Ginny noticed everyone started to whisper, but she didn't care. 

Harry took Ginny's hand as she lead her to the entrance. It felt good to feel his fingers twitching around hers. She still had a heavy crush on him.

Ginny felt all the looks on her, but she felt secure besides Harry, who opened the door for her. At last, she was finally there.

  
  


******Thank you section~ Trinity **(Thank you so much for your review), **FifthHeir **(Wizardring world WILL intrude in her life), **ZONKOFRED,**

******** Caitlin Allyana (Answers to your questions: 1-Everything that had to do with Harry or with her family made her cry, she missed them 2- In his life, in everything 3- She meant love him as a friend, but did Harry understood it in the same way? **maidmarian62, Devl Gurl **(You know I love you! And yep, she has Arthur's genes), **Timena **&** nycgal, **Thanks a lot for reviewing! I hope this part was what you were expecting!

Toodles~****

  
  



End file.
